Usuário:The HGX/Planos para a wikia
350px|center Atualmente eu estou praticamente sozinho aqui e estou tentando reorganizar as páginas no fandom. Já que não tem como vocês adivinharem o que estou fazendo esta página é basicamente um relatório de tudo o que eu estou fazendo e quais seriam minhas ideias para fazer no futuro, assim é possível ser debatido ou apenas para saberem como está indo o progresso (talvez no futuro ela vire um guia dos padrões da wikia). Traduções *Apesar de ter muitos nomes fáceis também existem nomes muito complicados de se traduzir podendo assim surgir varias tradução e links quebrados, então como base vamos deixar os links redirecionar para o inglês e depois ele redireciona para seja lá qual for a tradução.) *Coisa que não estão sendo traduzidas: **Títulos em geral (nomes de álbuns, músicas, jogos, livros e tudo do gênero será mantido no nome original e em itálico.) **Nomes relacionados a jogabilidades (magias, habilidades, itens e inimigos, visto que a wikia serve como um guia para quem joga, trocar esses nomes poderiam causar confusão) **Nomes de personagens e veículos. (nomes próprios, tem nem o que discutir.) **Coisas que já estão em inglês até mesmo no jogo em japonês ("Warrior of Light" do Dissidia é um exemplo, seu nome está em inglês mas o termo da lenda está em japonês.) *Coisas que estão sendo traduzidas no texto mas os nomes das páginas continuam em inglês: **Locais *Coisas que podem ser traduzidas ou não dependendo do contexto (mas com o link em inglês): **Classes **Organizações Links *Nada de letras maiúsculas no nome das páginas a menos que seja nome próprio. **"Mas como eu vou saber se é ou não?" Bom, se você realmente não sabe é só ver como ela está sendo escrita na wikia gringa (sempre aparece escrito em negrito no começo da página), caso em inglês seja uma palavra e a tradução se torne duas você vai ter que procurar no decorrer artigo (ou em casos raros, em outros artigos). *Redirecionamentos **Alguns itens que já foram citados acima serão traduzidos no texto mas o redirecionamento vai estar em inglês **As páginas que tem o título traduzido precisam ter um redirecionamento do inglês para português (para caso pesquisem pelo termo em inglês) **Já os itens que tiveram uma tradução oficial para o termo mas a página for uma das que não serão traduzidas ela vai ganhar um redirecionamento do português para o inglês (para caso pesquisem por eles em português) *De acordo com os novos padrões da wikia gringa agora os "Listas de..." não existem mais (finalmente!), basicamente eles ocupavam muito espaço desnecessário no títulos, caso veja algum artigo com isso por favor arrumar; **'Listas das armas de ''FFXY' -> '''Armas de ''FFXY. Categorias *Também seguindo novos padrões agora os personagens não serão mais divididos em "personagens jogáveis" e "personagens não-jogáveis", ambos estão nas categorias de personagens de seus respectivos jogos. *Devido a grande quantidade de páginas desatualizadas do FFXV eu criei a categoria de artigos desatualizados, diferentes dos precisando de limpeza que são artigos fora da formatação da wikia os desatualizados são aqueles que a formatação é boa mas o conteúdo é antigo (no caso do XV são de antes do lançamento) *Também criei uma categoria de artigos incompletos, basicamente são artigos que estão pela metade. *Estou movendo a categoria "Vilões" para "Antagonistas", esse segundo é mais adequado para a função visto que personagens que não são vilões podem ser antagonistas, assim como a Beatrix de FFIX. *O nome das categorias também devem estar no plural. Estrutura das páginas *Infobox não são mais separadas por personagens de FFIV, FFVII, FFX e etc apesar de ainda estarem sendo usadas eu planejo mudar elas apenas para Personagem visto as outras foram fundidas com ela. *Diferenças nas infoboxes (precisa adicionar as linhas já que são exclusivas daqui): **|jogo=''' doo jogo/filme (Era necessário para funcionar mas já arrumei isso mas ainda tem algumas com esse problema) **'|portugues=' OFICIAL do nome **'|dublador=' do dublador brasileiro (para os filmes) *Títulos das seções em letra minúscula (mesma coisa do título da páginas, só letra maiúscula na primeira letra da linha e em nomes próprios/títulos) *Seção "Outras aparições" precisam ter o link redirecionando para o jogo e não para uma seção da página "/outras aparições", na wikia gringa eles tem estrutura para criar páginas para o personagem em cada jogo mas não é o nosso caso (que nem as páginas principais dos jogos temos ainda), essa medida seria para evitar links vermelhos. **Para exemplos compare alguma seção (que já está em listinha) com a versão gringa. *Ainda sobre outras aparições, a seção seguinte está sendo padronizada como "Aparições fora da série", algumas páginas estavam como "Aparições não-Final Fantasy" que é a tradução literal mas isso fica feio e arrisco dizer que essa estrutura nem existe no português. *Imagens nos artigos precisam estar no máximo em 200px, reparei que dependendo do navegar ou resolução os 250px ficam muito grandes mesmo e atrapalha a leitura. *As tabelas e galeria estão quebradas por causa da troca de codigos na CSS. **A predefinição:Galeria deve ser trocado por < gallery > (olhe na wikia gringa ou em alguma página para ver como funciona) **As tabelas não estão aparecendo as linhas, para isso você precisa localizar um table na primeira linha da tabela e trocar por article-table, apenas isso. ***''Nota: As tabelas que foram criados sem usar a estrutura da wikia gringa precisam ser refeitas.'' Planos para o futuro *Atualizar as páginas na categoria "Artigos desatualizados" e "Artigos precisando de limpeza". *Criar páginas com um mínimo de informação para tudo relevante da série. **Isso vai incluir uma nova categoria como "Artigos incompletos" **Essa categoria vai agrupar tudo o que estiver inacabado na wikia e garante que exista pelo menos uma base da página (que pode ficar mais alguns anos sem ninguém ter criar ela) e não passar a sensação da wikia estar faltando muita coisa. **Os artigos aqui serão gradualmente completados. *Criar as páginas de /Outras aparições, /Jogabilidade e /Galeria dos artigos que estão completos. <--To be continued.